C'est toi que j'aime
by Lazuli Allen
Summary: Je l'aime depuis toujours. Pourtant, nous avons tout les deux fait notre vie chacun de notre côté. Je suis accroc à lui. J'ai une femme, lui aussi. Des enfants tout les deux


Je suis devenu accroc à son odeur, à son sourire. Même son air arrogant et sûr de lui me fait complètement craquer. Mes pensées sont toujours tournées vers lui et ne le quittent jamais. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. J'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras à chaque fois que je le croise à un coin de rue. Si jamais il m'adresse la parole, une envie quasiment insurmontable de l'embrasser me prend. Dans ce cas, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de fuir. Je l'évite le plus possible. Je veux absolument pas détruire son bonheur.

Pourtant, au début, il était mon ennemi juré. Je ne pouvais pas le voir. Il semblait tellement imbu de lui-même. On se battait à chaque fois que l'on se voyait. Pour facilité le tout, nous étions dans deux maisons ennemis. Griffondor et Serpentard. Combien de fois ais-je voulu être dans sa maison ? Combien de fois ais-je voulu être son ami. Même quand j'ai essayé d'établir un contact, il m'a rejeté. Après tout, il fallait aussi maintenir les apparences.

Tout le monde nous pensait ennemi. Mais justement, c'est au fil des années, des combat et des joute verbales que je me suis mis à l'aimer. Je peux même dire que j'ai appris à le connaître mieux que personne. Même ses sois disant amis ne doivent pas le comprendre autant que moi. Je le connais mieux qu'il ne se connaît lui-même. Avec le temps, ma haine s'est transformée en amour. Avec les combats, il est devenu comme une drogue. Malgré les apparences, moi, tout ce que je voulais, c'était voir ses yeux, sentir son odeur même un court instant.

Malgré tout ça, on s'est souvent sauvé la mise. Nous avons mutuellement joué des faiblesses ou des forces de l'autre pour accomplir nos missions respectives. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de ma mission que je l'ai perdu à jamais. J'ai longtemps pleuré. Déjà qu'il était loin de moi, maintenant, il m'est impossible de ne faire qu'espérer l'avoir un jour.

Pourtant, je l'aime comme un fou. Même si j'ai fait ma vie de mon côté voyant qu'il la faisait du sien, je ne peux l'oublier. Je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Il est la lumière qui éclaire mon chemin pavé de ténèbres. Je ne dis pas que je n'apprécie pas ma femme, mais je ne l'aime pas autant que je l'aime lui.

Ma femme a remarqué ce que je ressentais pour lui. On en a parlé plusieurs fois. Elle m'a même encouragé à lui déclarer ma flamme. Elle ne supporte pas de me voir malheureux à ce qu'elle m'a dit. Elle m'a aussi avoué ne pas être heureuse et vouloir qu'on se sépare. Mais, selon elle, il est hors de question qu'elle me quitte si c'est pour que je reste seul dans ma grande maison. Elle ne veut pas que je finisse en dépression.

D'ailleurs, elle a tout prévu dans mon dos. Elle a invité toute sa famille chez moi sans rien me dire. Elle a tout préparé en douce. Nos enfants s'amusent dans la salle de jeu tout en discutant. Je les entends vaguement se disputer un court instant. Les femmes sont dans le salon, elles discutent de la vie quotidienne, des enfants, de Poudlard et d'autres choses. Je me retrouve alors en tête à tête avec lui. Nous nous sommes installés dans de vieux fauteuils de cuir dans la bibliothèque. Il voulait regarder un de mes livres.

Maintenant, il me fixe. Le livre qui l'intéresse est posé sur la table, à côté de lui. De sa main, il caresse la couverture sans y faire attention. Pour détendre l'atmosphère tendu, je lui propose un whisky Pur Feu qu'il accepte avec joie. Nerveux, je sors deux verres que je remplis à moitié. Je me rassoie et vide le mien rapidement. Nous commençons alors à parler un peu de tout et de rien.

Le temps passe vite. Les femmes et les enfants sont déjà partis se coucher depuis longtemps. Nous avons fini la bouteille d'un demi-litre en très peu de temps.

Je ne supporte pas vraiment l'alcool, voir pas du tout. J'étais tellement nerveux que je l'avais oublié. Sa présence me fait tellement tourner la tête que j'en oublie que je ne tiens pas l'alcool. Maintenant, je suis dans un état plus ou moins lamentable. J'ai beau être ivre, j'ai conscience de ce que je dis et fais, mais c'est comme si je m'en moquais. Lui, par contre, tient très bien l'alcool.

Il semble s'amuser légèrement de mon état. Il en profite même pour me poser des questions qu'il n'aurait pas osé si j'avais été dans un état plus sobre. Je lui réponds sans chercher à savoir si je dois me taire ou non. À la question de mon orientation sexuel, j'aurais peut-être dû me taire au lieu de répondre du tact au tact que je suis gay. Il a l'air choqué. Un rire nerveux lui échappe.

Je n'ai pas réfléchis en répondant à ses questions et je ne réfléchis pas plus en m'avançant vers lui. Je remarque son mouvement de recule, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Le fauteuil sur lequel il est confortablement assis le retient prisonnier. J'en profite pour me rapprocher doucement de lui. Il reste parfaitement immobile, cherchant à savoir ce que je vais faire. Je peux sentir son étonnement quand j'approche mes lèvres des siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ne le sentant pas refuser se contact, je pose ma main sur sa joue avant de la laisser glisser vers sa nuque. L'envie de l'embrasser a prit le dessus avec l'aide de l'alcool, sans doute.

C'est à ce moment là qu'il réagit en me repoussant violemment. Je titube avant de perdre mon équilibre et de me retrouver sur le cul, au sol. Je me relève douloureusement tandis qu'il s'approche dangereusement de moi. Je peux lire sur son visage toute la colère qu'il a pour moi. Dans ses yeux, je vois même du dégoût. Sans que je ne puisse rien faire, il porte la main sur moi. Je sens la douleur irradier sur ma joue qui vire au rouge.

Il se dirige vers la porte située dans mon dos. Je me retourne vers lui dans l'espoir qu'il revienne. En portant ma main à ma joue endoloris. Des larmes perlent à mes yeux quand il me dit d'une voix haute et remplis de haine :

\- Tu me dégoûtes encore plus que ton père.

Le temps que je réagisse, il est loin. Je m'effondre au sol, en larme. Plus que ma joue ou mon ego, c'est mon cœur qui est endoloris. Il est même brisé. L'amour de toute ma vie vient de me rejeter. Les larmes ne cesse de couler le long de mes joues. J'ai tellement mal. Je n'ai même pas la force de hurler ma peine. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste recroquevillé au sol sans que mes larmes ne se tarissent.

C'est épuisé que je me suis endormi sur le sol de la bibliothèque. C'est les premiers rayons du soleil qui me tirent de mon sommeil agité remplit de son visage dégoûté et de haineux. D'un pas traînant et faiblard, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je m'y enferme avant de me regarder dans le miroir. Le reflet que je vois me fait pitié. Je sais bien que c'est moi que je vois, mais je ne me ressemble pas.

Je suis encore plus pâle que d'habitude. On peut limite voir mes veines ressortir de dessous ma peau. Mes yeux gris n'ont plus aucune expression. Ils sont injectés de sang pour avoir trop pleuré la nuit dernière. Mes cheveux blonds ont perdu de leur éternel clarté et sont en bataille. Ma chemise est complètement froissée. Mes joues ont encore les traces de mes larmes.

De colère, de dépit ou de tristesse, je lance mon poing sur le miroir qui se brise sous la force de l'impact. Je retiens un cri de douleur. Je regarde ma main. Plusieurs bouts de verre y sont encore incrustés. Je les retire un à un de manière manuel. Je ne prends même pas la peine de nettoyer les plaies, je n'y pense même pas. La douleur fait revenir les larmes, mais me fait l'oublier. J'enlève rageusement mes vêtements en les tâchant de sang. Je les jette dans la panière à linge avant d'aller sous la douche.

Je passe une bonne demie heure sous l'eau brûlante. Le souvenir de la douceur de ses lèvres et de la violence de son regard me fait pleurer de nouveau. Je tombe sur le sol de la douche en sanglotant. Ce n'est pas sa main qui m'a fait le plus de mal, mais bien son regard et ses paroles. Mon amour pour lui est en train de me détruire de l'intérieur. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un à ce point là et encore moins souffrir autant à cause de ça.

Je fini par reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit et par éteindre l'eau. Je prends la première serviette que je trouve pour me sécher. C'est à ce moment là que je réalise que je n'ai pas de vêtements dans cette salle de bain. Je ne pense même pas à l'option de la magie. J'enroule donc la serviette autour de mes hanches avant de sortir. Tout le monde doit dormir alors je ne risque pas de trouver qui que ce soit. Au pire des cas, je suis dans ma demeure. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrait choquer mes invités.  
C'est sans compter sur ma chance légendaire. La seule personne debout à une heure aussi matinal, c'est lui. Il sort de la chambre d'ami qui lui a été prêtée tandis que je sors de la salle de bain. Je vais devoir passer devant lui pour aller à ma chambre. Je me prépare un visage impassible et cache ma main endoloris de sa vue. C'est sans le regarder que je passe devant lui. Je l'entends m'appeler, mais je ne réagis pas. Je rentre dans ma propre chambre sans le regarder.

Je retiens mes larmes une fois la porte fermée. Ma femme dort, je ne veux pas la réveiller. La connaissant, elle serait capable d'aller lui parler directement. Je me dirige discrètement vers l'armoire. J'enfile rapidement un boxer, un pantalon large noir et une chemise cintrée de la même couleur. Ma peau blanche ressort encore plus, mais j'aime bien le noir. Je trouve les gants en cuir noir que ma femme m'a offert au Noël dernier et les enfile aussitôt. Faut que je cache l'état de ma main.

Je calme ma respiration pendant quelques minutes. Je reprends mon visage neutre et impassible. J'utilise la magie pour cacher mes cernes et mes yeux rougis par les larmes. Je regarde quelques instants ma femme dormir paisiblement dans notre lit conjugal. Elle semble si paisible. Je souris en la voyant dormir comme une enfant.

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et sors discrètement de la pièce. Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour manger un morceau. Même si je n'ai pas faim, il faut que je mange un peu. Je ne vais pas tenir si je ne prends pas un petit déjeuner. Je marche calmement pour garder le peu de calme que j'arrive à maintenir.

Je me retrouve de nouveau devant lui. Il est assis à la table de la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main. Je m'arrête net dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je suis dans son dos. Il n'a pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué. Je respire profondément et me dirige vers le frigo pour en sortir la bouteille de lait. Je le fais sursauter en ouvrant la porte.

Poliment, je lui demande s'il veut manger et je le sers. Il ne semble pas remarquer mes gants. Je fais mon possible pour éviter de le regarder. Une fois que tout est sur la table de la cuisine, je prends un croissant et mon café au lait et je pars à la bibliothèque. Je prends un livre sur ma pile de lecture, m'installe sur un siège, mets mes lunettes de lecture et me plonge dans le roman en sirotant mon café.

Le temps passe et il est bientôt 9h. J'entends mon fils passer devant la salle, faire quelques pas, puis revenir en arrière pour me dire bonjour. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, subitement, l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras me prends. Je ne me gêne pas pour le faire. Au début, il est gêné, mais il fini par me rendre volontiers mon câlin. Je le sers contre moi, je ne veux pas perdre ce fils que j'aime encore plus que lui.

En parlant de lui, il se pointe à l'entrée de la pièce et me dit qu'il doit me parler en privé pour une affaire urgente. Je vois bien à son visage qu'il ne me lâchera pas de sitôt. Je regarde mon fils qui me ressemble comme s'il était une copie de moi alors qu'il est bien plus que ça. Il est plus fort que moi. Il tient de sa mère.

Je le lâche avant de faire signe à l'homme que j'aime de me suivre dans mon bureau personnel. Je m'installe à mon bureau pendant qu'il ferme la porte. Ma pièce est aussi grande qu'une chambre. Un pan entier de mur est recouvert de livres de grandes valeurs. Une pile de dossier encombre les étagères à l'opposée. Une fenêtre permet au soleil d'entrer dans la salle et d'éclairer le grand bureau en bois de merisier. Il est imposant ce qui me permet de garder mes distances avec lui.

Il s'assoit sur l'une des deux chaises du même bois que le bureau. Il me fixe tandis que je range mes papiers avec une application et une lenteur calculer. Je me force à paraître calme et à calmer les battements de mon cœur et ma respirations. Mon esprit est en ébullition. Je range le dernière papier dans un dossier que je fais glisser dans un tiroir.

Je ne lève les yeux vers lui que quand il se met à me parler. Il me demande pardon pour hier et sa réaction inappropriée. Il ne voulait pas me frapper ni me parler si méchamment. Il n'arrête pas de me répéter qu'il est désolé, qu'il s'en veut. Il me parle ainsi pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Il aime sa femme, il aime ses enfants. Il ne peut pas faire ça à sa famille. Il me dit qu'il suffit de tout oublier et de se dire que tout est de la faute à l'alcool. On a trop abusé.

Je retiens mes larmes de manière remarquable. Il ne semble rien remarquer même si je soutiens son regard sans sourciller. Il fini par me dire qu'il préfère qu'on reste ami et collègue de travail et rien d'autre. Je suis rien d'autre. Juste un simple ami. Rien d'autre.

Je n'arrive pas à retenir une larme. Elle coule lentement le long de ma joue en créant un sillon brillant. Je baisse la tête en espérant que mes cheveux puissent cacher mes yeux chargés d'eaux salées. Je pense sincèrement qu'il l'a vu, mais qu'il a fait comme si de rien n'était. Il n'a pas eu envie de réaliser que je l'aime vraiment.

Après ça, il m'a simplement dit qu'il ne dirait rien à ma femme ou à mon fils. Il m'a souhaité une bonne journée et il est sorti en me laissant complètement seul avec mon chagrin. D'un coup de colère, j'ai balancé toutes les affaires de mon bureau d'un coup de bras. Ma lampe se brise en éclat en touchant le sol, mon plateau avec mes verres et mon whisky Pur Feu éclate et un morceau se loge dans ma jambe, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Les quelques papiers qui traînaient ont volé dans la pièce.

Après cet excès de colère qui n'a duré qu'une petite minute, je m'affale dans mon fauteuil. Je respire profondément pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Je sèche rapidement mes larmes et remets mon masque de glace. Maintenant, je vais pas l'enlever de sitôt, ce masque. Après ça, je remet de l'ordre dans mes idées ainsi que dans la pièce. Ma lampe et mes verres à whisky sont complètement fichu maintenant.

Je m'occupe enfin de ma jambe. Le morceau n'a pas fait de dégât. Tout est superficielle. Je sors la trousse à pharmacie que ma femme m'a forcé d'avoir dans mon bureau et me fait les premiers soins. Au moins, sur le noir, on ne voit pas le sang. Il y a juste un trou dans mon pantalon, mais c'est assez discret. C'est toujours moins impressionnant que ma main. Je n'ose enlever le gant de peur de paniquer devant son état.

Je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce quand on frappe à la porte. Je fais l'état des lieux et me rappelle que la magie sans baguette, c'est bien aussi. Aussitôt, les verres se réparent, le whisky retrouve sa carafe de nouveau neuve, la lampe revient à sa place avec une nouvelle ampoule et mes papiers volent pour finir par se poser en douceur sur le bureau. Je retourne m'asseoir dans mon fauteuil, sort un dossier pour faire croire que je travaillais et ordonne à la personne d'entrer d'une voix froide.

Quel n'est pas ma surprise de voir sa femme à lui rentrer et fermer délicatement la porte derrière elle. Et quel n'est pas ma peine de voir son visage désolé et peiné. Il lui a tout dit. Je le sais avant même qu'elle me le dise. Pourtant, je ne laisse rien paraître et je garde mon regard froid et pénétrant ainsi qu'un air neutre.

Elle me raconte alors qu'elle sait tout, qu'elle a même vu le miroir et qu'elle a pris le temps de le réparer. Elle m'ordonne d'un ton calme et doux que les femmes savent faire pour se faire obéir aussitôt de lui montrer ma main. Je le fais sans réfléchir. Pendant qu'elle me soigne, elle me demande si je l'aime. Je lui réponds que oui, je l'aime depuis toujours.

\- Tu sais, il ne m'a jamais aimé.

Me sort-elle de but en blanc. Au début, je me dis que j'ai mal compris, mais je vois dans son regard que c'est vrai. Un silence pesant se fait pendant qu'elle fini de fermer chaque coupure. Après, elle s'installe confortablement dans un siège et me révèle qu'elle non plus, elle ne l'a jamais vraiment aimé. Elle l'a longtemps cru, mais en fait, c'est que de l'admiration qu'elle a pour lui. Une admiration et une amitié tellement forte qu'elle pourrait donner sa vie pour lui. Mais elle ne l'aime pas. Elle envisage de demander le divorce.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle me raconte ça, à moi. Cependant, je la laisse parler et écoute attentivement ce qu'elle a à me dire. Elle a eu trois enfant avec lui, maintenant, elle a le droit d'être heureuse. Elle a rencontré un ancien camarade de classe et vit une aventure avec lui. Elle veut quitter son mari pour lui. J'avoue avoir éprouvé de la haine pour elle à cet instant. Elle a l'homme que j'ai toujours voulu, mais il ne lui suffit pas ! Elle veut le quitter parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas. Elle en aime un autre.  
Mais en même temps, je la comprends. Je fais la même chose en voulant devenir son amant. Et tout ça, malgré mon fils. Finalement, je me sens proche d'elle. J'en viens à avoir de la sympathie pour elle. Je sens que nous pouvons vraiment devenir amis si nous y mettons du notre. Ma famille a toujours détesté la sienne, mais c'est le passé et nous pouvons en faire fi.

Elle m'avoue aussi qu'elle suppose que son mari se déteste. Il déteste ce qu'il est. L'image que lui a donné le monde des sorciers et qu'il s'évertue à suivre ne lui correspond pas. Il se dégoûte lui-même. Il ne peut pas se voir dans un miroir. Il ne supporte plus les journalistes. Il s'isole du monde et se consacre à ses enfants. Il en oublie parfois d'aller travailler. Il a toujours refoulé sa véritable nature durant la bataille contre Voldemort. Maintenant que tout est calme depuis longtemps, il n'arrive plus à se cacher.

Il est gay, mais ne l'assume pas. Il n'arrive pas à s'assumer librement. Il a toujours entendu que c'était une mauvaise chose, que c'était mal. Que c'était dégueulasse, dégoûtant. Alors il en a déduis que lui aussi est dégoûtant et ne mérite pas d'être aimé. Il affiche un masque partout où il va. Parfois, il se laisse aller dans les bras de sa femme, mais tellement rarement.

À ses paroles, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Mon instinct me dit de me lancer de nouveau. D'aller au bout cette fois et de ne pas regarder en arrière. Mon fils m'aimera quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis son père après tout. Je remercie sa femme avant de me lever brusquement. Je manque de faire tomber mon fauteuil.

Je contourne mon bureau et ouvre brusquement la porte. Je me dirige directement vers la chambre qu'il occupe avec sa femme. Je ne fais pas attention aux enfants, ni à rien d'autre. Je cours carrément. Sur mon visage, un air déterminé remplace mon masque de glace. Je vois discrètement ma femme sourire pendant que je passe devant elle, mais je n'y fais pas attention.

J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre en grand. Je me stop net. Il est devant moi, en train de faire sa valise. Il me regarde étrangement, ne semblant pas s'attendre à ce que je vienne le voir. Je peux lire du désespoirs dans son regard. Je lui souris tendrement et m'approche doucement de lui. Il ne réagit pas quand je le prends dans mes bras. Je le sers contre moi pour lui murmurer des mots à l'oreille. Je peux alors sentir des larmes mouiller ma chemise. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de tristesse, non, ce sont des larmes de délivrance.

Je lui ai juste dit :

\- Je t'ai toujours aimé, Harry, et je t'aimerai toujours. À mes yeux, il n'y a que toi et il n'y a toujours eu que toi. Tu es l'homme de ma vie. Sans toi, je suis juste une coquille vide… Je t'aime Harry. Pour toujours et à jamais.


End file.
